Secrets Revealed!
by Angsty Yogurt
Summary: Seto Kaiba's secrets are revealed! Yes, this is Setobasing, but I'm nice to him in the end! You won't believe what Seto watched and what he has hidden in the safe..


**Secrets Revealed! **

**Written By: Helena**

**I got this idea yesterday and it is good. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Czechoslovakia, Gilmore Girls, Lifetime, or anything else, ok? Enjoy.**

It was 7:00 am. Seto got out of bed. He was expecting this to be a good day. Because a person from Czechoslovakia was coming to see his work on KaibaCorp. Seto checked his PDA. His schedule was fine:

7:00am: Wake up, get dressed. CHECK

7:30am: Eat breakfast

8:00am: Go to work, take Mokuba to school

11:00am: Czechoslovakian guy comes…make sure Barney plushies are in safe

3:00pm: Go home, Pick up Mokuba

6:00pm: Season premiere of Gilmore Girls

7:00pm: Dinner

8:00pm: Lifetime Original Movie…tonight it's, How My Husband Became an Idiot: The Story Of Chang Fong Ding Dong.

10:00pm: Bed

Seto made sure his PDA was locked. He didn't want people knowing he liked Gilmore Girls. Boy that would stink. So he set out for the day. For he is…Seto Kaiba. The Super Hero! _Seto Kaiba! The super hero! Yeah! Go, go Seto! Save the world, Seto! Woot, woot Seto! Toast rocks, Seto! And Seto will save the world from annoying midgets! Especially Yugi! SETO! THE! SUPER HERO! YEAH! _(Clears throat) Sorry for that interruption, now back to the story.

**In The Limo…Of SETO THE SUPERHERO! _Shut up_ sorry**

"Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Yes, Mokuba?" Seto replied. "Why does the world have refrigerators?" Mokuba asked.

"So that all our food will be fresh and not rotten." Seto replied, annoyed with Mokuba's obvious question. "OK" Mokuba said.

**Seto's Office**

There was a knock at Seto's door. "Come in." Seto said. Lisa, the business advisor came in. "He's here, are you ready?" she asked. "Yeah, just give me a sec." Seto replied. "Ok" Lisa said, leaving. Seto quickly put his Barney plushies in the safe. "I know you hate it in there, but you have to cooperate." Seto said to his plushies. He closed the safe, straightened himself out, and opened the door to the Czechoslovakian guy. "Hello, I am Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. Welcome to Japan and we hope you have a wonderful stay." Seto said politely. "Hi. I am Vladimir." He said. "Nice to meet you, Vladimir. Would you like to see around my building?" Seto asked. "'K" Vladimir said. So they went down the hall, and Seto left his office door open, his PDA vulnerable.

DUN DUN DUN!

**Later**

"Well, Vladimir. I hope you enjoyed my building." Seto said. "It's awesome, dude!" Vladimir said. "…right. I hope you have a safe trip home. Bye." Seto said. "Bye" Vladimir replied. Then Vladimir left. It was about time for lunch. Seto was heading to the cafeteria and he saw Lisa and some other employees hovering around something and laughing. He thought it was a picture of another employee naked, so he just ignored it.

**Lunch**

Seto was eating lunch and watching the news.

"The Prime Minister of Czechoslovakia, Vladimir Ezgikovska came to Kaiba Corp today. He was shown around the building and Ezgikovska thought it was, quote, awesome dude." The news lady said. The people in the cafeteria cheered as the news lady went on. "And let's go to the Celebrity Gossip corner, with Valerie Smith. Valerie?"

Valerie smiled. "Hello Lauren and speaking of Kaiba Corp, some employees apparently got a hold of Mr. Seto Kaiba's PDA schedule. It reveals that he has Barney plushies, watches Gilmore Girls, and Lifetime Original Movies. And if any of you are interested, tonight's Lifetime Original movie is: How My Husband Became an Idiot: The Story of Chang Fong Ding Dong."

Seto spat up his soda. Yeah, he drinks soda too. The whole cafeteria started laughing at him. "SHUT UP! I AM STILL YOUR BOSS AND ALL OF YOU ARE FIRED!" Seto screamed. Everyone fell silent. They flipped him off and left. Then they came back, stole all the food, and then left. "Stupid idiots." Seto said.

**Later, In Seto's Office.**

Seto was thinking. _'…Man, I love Serenity. She's so pretty-ful. Hey, I just realized, it was Lisa who took my PDA! Because she went into my office after I left with Vladimir. Oh, she is SO fired. And so are Bob, Joe, and Kayla. They were also with Lisa when I passed them when I was going to lunch.' _Seto thought. Then he got on the phone. "Serenity, send Lisa, Bob, Joe, and Kayla to my office, please!" Seto said. "'K" Serenity said. 2 minutes later, they came in. "You guys are fired." Seto said. "But, why?" Kayla asked. "Because you guys stole my PDA. And I want it back." Seto said. Lisa handed him his PDA. "Now you idiots leave in 1 hour. Take these boxes and pack up your crap." Seto said, throwing them boxes. "'K!" They said, and left. _'Why is everyone saying 'K all the time?' _Seto thought. _'Oh well' _

And so, Seto the Superhero triumphed. He made everyone forget that he had Barney plushies, and watched Gilmore Girls and Lifetime Original Movies. But Seto stopped watching Lifetime Original because he thought they were lame after seeing "How My Husband Became an Idiot: The Story of Chang Fong Ding Dong".

**EnD**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review and BE NICE!**

**Anni- I miss you! Evil Jessica invited you and not me! The house is so boring without you! And Jenna is annoying me more than ever! ANNI HELP ME!**

_Merci,_

_Helena_


End file.
